Love Me Again
by Shadaez
Summary: The relationship between Sanae and Orizuka. Apparently there is more than meets the eyes. One-shot, but related to Sorry, my other story in same anime. Defintely Sanae X Orizuka.


_It has been a while since I wrote something. This is a infer and inflate idea of mine. I find a relationship between Sanae and Orizuka really beautiful. Still, this definitely isn't one of my better works. Read on though.  
_

The blue water sparkle in the noon sun. The last day of school. The last day of her life as a student in this school. For some reason, the pool was more inviting than ever, despite the chilly weather.

"Why not?" Sanae whispered to herself, pulling off her uniform to reveal the swimming suit beneath. Taking a quick glance behind to assure herself that no one was around, Sanae took a lithe hop into the pool. As the water embraced her body, Sanae was mildly surprised to find it warm. Diving deeper, Sanae swam towards the opposite wall. It soon came into view. Moving closer, Sanae ran her fingers along the deep blue words. Sanae, Zuka. A memento. Of what? Sanae shut her eyes as something stirred in her heart.

--------------------------------

"Orizuka." Sanae whispered, stopping in her path.

Orizuka followed suit, then turned. Sanae sounded serious. It was always 'Zuka-chan'. To her surprise, Sanae was blushing slightly as she stared at the ground. Orizuka took a step forward, then held Sanae's hand.

"What's the matter? Have you fallen in love with one of the boys in our class?" Orizuka teased.

"Actually, Orizuka, I… I am in love with you." Sanae said haltingly, her face taking a deeper hue of red.

A dense silence fell between them. Sanae lifted her eyes cautiously. Orizuka's face was a mixture of emotions. A frozen smile, lifted eyebrows, eyes wide in surprise. As though time had frozen for her.

"Orizuka, I…" Sanae began to say quickly only to be cut short by Orizuka.

"I always thought it was one sided. That only I would be crazy enough to love another girl." Orizuka said quietly.

Sanae's eyes widen, staring at Orizuka, trying to understand what she was saying.

"I love you, Sanae." Orizuka whispered, as her face leaned towards Sanae's. Closing her eyes, Sanae felt their lips meet.

--------------------------------

"Have you heard, have you heard? About Sanae and Orizuka."

"What?"

"You know how close they are? It seems there are something more in their relationship."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, yes!"

"And I thought they were only close friends."

"Close friends don't kiss each other."

The voices drifted away as both students leave the toilet. Sanae opened her cubicle door slowly. Her relationship with Orizuka had spanned for half a year already. It was no surprise people had realized by now.

As she walked towards class, a commotion attracted her attention. Several boys were surrounding Orizuka, picking on her.

"So, I heard your _girlfriend _is Sanae?" A cackle of laughter followed that statement.

Sanae tensed, stepping into the classroom. She immediately meet Orizuka's gaze. Orizuka shook her head silently, then averted her eyes.

"Was it wrong? Do you dare to say that there is nothing between you two?" Another boy teased, noticing that Sanae had walked into the classroom.

Orizuka stood up, then walked quickly pass Sanae, out of the classroom. A single bead of tear.

"Chase her, Sanae. Chase your _girlfriend_!" The boy cackled.

Sanae stared at her feet, clenching her fists. Making up her mind, Sanae lifted her head.

"What girlfriend?"

--------------------------------

"Tokorozawa-sensei, you are so handsome." Sanae said coyly.

"Ah, ha. But I am an old man." Tokorozawa said, blushing slightly.

"But that's what makes you attractive. You are so mature." Sanae continued, her voice laced with honey.

Orizuka hung onto the ledge of the swimming pool, staring at Sanae as she flirt their swim team advisor. Letting go of the ledge, Orizuka let herself sink into the water, to hide her tears.

--------------------------------

"Ah, today's training was pretty boring." Sanae commented.

Orizuka smiled half-heartedly as they walked slowly home. A strange silence filled the air.

"Sanae?" Orizuka said softly. Sanae looked up, staring at her friend.

"Why did you… say those things to Tokorozawa-sensei?" Orizuka asked slowly.

"Is there a reason?" Sanae replied with another question.

"Don't you… Don't you love me anymore?" Orizuka asked, her voice barely audible.

"About that. Orizuka. I thought I had loved you. I was wrong. How could there be love between two girls? I had only liked you as a close friend. I realized that I can only have this kind of relationship with a man. Somebody mature." Sanae said. A well rehearsed line. One that had stung every time she said it. For her to say it now to Orizuka, Sanae felt herself at the verge of mental breakdown.

"No…" Orizuka whispered, taking a step backwards.

"Do you not understand? I only like mature men. We are still best of friends." Sanae managed. She could not bring herself to say anything anymore.

"You promised never to hurt me." Orizuka choked, staring at the ground as tears fell to make dark spots on it.

Sanae took a deep breath. "Face it. You probably didn't love me either."

"Sanae. For you to doubt… You are the worst." Orizuka sobbed once, then turned and began to run.

Sanae tensed as Orizuka suddenly tripped and fell against the kerb. Clenching her fist, Sanae kept a neutral expression as Orizuka turned her head to stare back piteously. Sanae took a step forward, then stopped as Orizuka stood up, limping away quickly.

"Sorry, Orizuka. It will only hurt more if we continued."

--------------------------------

"…nae!"

Sanae shook her head, then realize she needed air. Surfacing quickly, Sanae took deep gulps of air. Orizuka squatted at the poolside, staring as Sanae gulped for air.

"Isn't it too cold to swim in this temperature?" Orizuka asked.

"I will feel bad if I don't swim one last time in this pool." Sanae replied, trying to climb out of the pool.

"Were you looking at our names in the pool?" Orizuka said, helping Sanae out. Sanae smiled.

Staring at Orizuka, Sanae felt a sharp pang of guilt. She was the reason why Orizuka no longer trust love. The reason why Orizuka changed from an innocent, adorable girl to someone constantly serious. She had to be a jinx, since people who love her always changed for the worst.

"Orizuka? I have a lie I want to confess." Sanae said slowly. Orizuka almost laughed, then recognized her friend's serious tone.

"That time, I said I do not love you. It was a lie. I have always loved you. Even now. To be so close to you, yet unable to… It hurts. The other men that I flirted, they were meant to fill the hole you left. They never did. I never doubted your love either. But if we continued on, people would pick on you. I don't want to see your tears fall, yet unable to comfort you again." Sanae confessed, shivering in the cold air.

Orizaku stepped forward, then hold Sanae's cold body against her.

"Then love me again. Let me love you again." Orizuka said softly.

Sanae suddenly pushed away from her.

"I can't. People will never accept us. I don't want you to be hurt anymore." Sanae took a step back, then begin to walk away.

Orizaku stared at the retreating figure. Clenching her fist tightly, she leaped forward, embracing Sanae from behind.

"If you don't want me to be hurt anymore, then let me love you. I am no longer the little girl I was. I will never let you slip through those arms again." Orizaku whispered into Sanae's ear.

Sanae turned slowly to face Orizaku. Orizaki smiled, moving to close the distance between their faces. Sanae stared hesitantly, then closed her eyes as their lips meet, as magical as it had been.

_Nice? Haha. Sanae had successfully caused two people to change because of their love for her. Read the other story in this anime by me. Okay. Now I can forget this anime properly. If I don't write something for it, I will feel guilty. And thanks to the forum people and admin for helping me and adding this anime._


End file.
